As publicly known, laminated bodies of prepreg (for example, carbon prepreg) that are fired are used in fuselages of automobiles and airplanes.
The prepreg laminated bodies are constituted so that a plurality of prepregs is arranged in parallel on pasting target bodies by using a laminating apparatus. The pasting target bodies are usually molds or prepreg laminated bodies laminated on the molds.
However, even when prepregs are automatically pasted by the laminating apparatus, the defect in pasting of the prepregs is occasionally occurred. For this reason, as described in Patent Document 1, for example, in parallel with the pasting of the prepregs, states of gaps between adjacent prepregs are inspected.
Concretely, Patent Document 1 discloses that while light is being emitted obliquely to side ends (edge portions on sides where the gaps to be inspected are formed) of adjacent fiber-reinforced plastic tapes (corresponding to prepregs), the side ends are imaged by cameras, and distances between the edges are detected based on the obtained image data, and the states of the gaps are determined.